Im Schatten der Apokalypse 12 "Das Ende der Cirkel Toa Armee"
Einleitung: 'I'gni machte sich es in dem Toa Kanister bequem und schlief ein. Das Dach der Kammer öffnette sich und die Blitze des Roten Sterns schlugen die ganz Nacht über in den Kanister ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte er wieder als der Toa auf, der er vor seiner Reise war. Naja, nicht ganz. Er war jetzt ein sehr junger Toa mit sehr sehr viel erfahrung. Gleiches traf auch auf Tuyet zu. Igni berichtet von dem Schrein, neuen Bildern aus dem Spiegelsaal und was er als Geist alles gesehen hatte. Dann gab er jedem Toa seines Teams einen heiligen Stein. "Diese Steine ermögliche uns unsere Bestimmungen zu erfüllen." erklärte. "Aber wie machen wir aus den Substanzen die Steine des Lebens?" fragten Scorpy und Levika. Der Toa des Steins schüttelte den Kopf, " Das müssen wir jetzt irgend wie herraus finden. "Aber das hat noch Zeit!" sprach Kakama mies grinsent, " Erst mal rücken wir dem Cirkel der Gezeichneten weiter auf Pelle!" 'D'er Toa des Steins stand vor einer großen Vitrine in der ein Schwert lag. Er nahm die Klinge aus der Vitrine und schwang sie hin und her. Dann dachte über Zermeckes seinem emaligen Meister und die Zeit in der er dessen Chronist war nach. Eine Träne rollte über seine Kanohi Ignika und er dachte an den Moment an dem er und Zermeckes das letzte mal zusammen Kämpften. "Hätten wir uns nicht auf die Seite der Kaiser Garde gestellt, würdest du noch Leben!" sprach Igni traurig und sah auf das Schwert. "Wir haben damals das Richtige getan!" sprach Zermeckes in seinen Gedanken, "lass die Vergangenheit hinter dir und denke an die Zukunft!" Igni lächelte und befestigte das Schwert in der Halterung. Dann schritt er in den Versammlungs Raum. 'S'ie alle waren da, alle Mitglieder des Geheimen Rates die Metru Nui zugteilt waren. "Jedes Team geht in ein Metru und jagdt diese Circel Brut, bis sie bis auf den letzten vernichtet sind," erklärte der Toa der Erde "Ganz egal vieviel Schaden ihr anrichtet!" "Um die Matoraner braucht ihr euch nicht zu sorgen," fuhr er fort, "Dume und seine Vahki haben sie in Sicherheit gebracht!" "Wo her kommt deine Plötzliche Endschlossenheit?" fragte ihn Kakama. "Ich habe mit meiner Vergangenheit frieden geschlossen!" lächelte Igni. "Was meint er damit fragte?" Axoma irritert. "Das ist eine Sache die du nicht erlebt hast!" sprach Scorpi und begann ebenfalls zu lächeln. Die 8 Toa, 2 Makuta und der Titan verließen die Basis. Po Metru 'Po'Metru, ein lauter Schrei riss die Wachen die gerade versuchte sich etwas auszuruhen aus, dem Wohl verdienten Schlaf. Sie griffen zu ihren Waffen und eilten zur Tür. Doch ein zweiter Schrei war zu hören und der Kamarad bracht durch die Wand. "Was ist ihr los!" sagte ein anderer Cirkel Toabevor ihn ein heftiger Schlag eines unsicht baren Gegners von den Füßen riß. Die anderen eröffnetten das Feuer in die Richtung in der sie den Gegner vermuteten. Das sie richtig lagen bestätigten zwei Geschosse die zwei der 4 Schützen trafen und niedersinken ließ. Den anderen 2 blieb kaum die zeit auch nur irgend was zu tun. Mehre Geschosse streckten sie nieder. Eine eine ander Gruppe die aus der Fehrne nur ihre umfallenden Kamaraden sah, geriet in Panik und rande den Weg den sie gekommen waren. 'D'och sie kamen nicht sehr weit. Drei von ihnen Stolperten und 4 andere sackten Kopflos zu boden. Auser einer Staubwollke war von den Angreifern keiner zu sehen. Der Anfüher blieb stehen und blickte sich suchen um. Plötzlich verspürte er einen üblen Schmerz. Eine breite und Scharfe Klinge hatte seine Brust durchstoßen und ragte aus dem Rücken wieder herraus. Die anderen Cirkel Toa waren Star vor Entsetzen. Ihr Anfüher schwebte einen Arm lang über dem Boden und nur eine silbrig schimmernde Kline ragte durch ihm hindurch. Aus dem Entsetzen wurde planke Panik als sich die Kanohi des Anfühers wie von Geiserhand löste und der kalte Körper mit einem Ruck nach hinten flog. 'D'ie Gruppe wollte wieder Kehrt machen doch eine Salve von Geschossen empfing sie. Die Toa sackten zusammen oder wurden buchstäblich umgerissen. Der gleichmäßige Beschuß hörte erst auf als alle Cirkel Toa tod am Boden lagen. Im Dorfzentrum von Po Metru war es nicht anders.Die Cirkel Toa liefen Ziele oder Deckung suchend umher. Immer wieder viel hier und da einer um. Fünf Cirkel Toa waren glücklich, eine Deckung gefunden zu haben. Doch die Freude war nur von kurzer dauer. Ein kurzes silberndes Schimmern blitze auf und 2 Toa sackten verdreht nach vorn und ein dritter flog an die Wand des Hauses hinter ihnen. Sein technisches Innenleben verteilte sich in der Flugbahn. Ein weiterer Cirkler der die gleiche Deckung auf suchen wollte sah nur noch die Köpfe zweier Kamaraden über die Mauer fliegen bevor ihn eine Kugel nieder warf. Ga Metru 'I'n Ga Metru hatten sich die Streitkräfte des Cirkels in der Hafengegend Verschanzt. Sie hatten auf dem Weg dort hin schon zuviel Toa auf teilweise entsetzlichste Art verloren. Nun erhofften sie sich durch ihre Einfachen Barikaden und den Anlagen des Hafens einen kleinen Vorteil. Aber dem war nicht so. Kaum hatten sich die Posten Kampfbereit gemacht, flogen die ersten beiden über die Freifläche und durch die Wand des Lagerhauses. An einer anderen Stelle rannte eine Gruppe Cirkel Toa zu den Containern und suchte zwischen diesen Schutz. Eine weitere kleine Abteilung die ihnen beistehen wollten wurden durch deren abgetrennte Gliedmaßen empfangen. 'A'uf dem Platz schossen die Toa mit allem was sie aufbringen konnten. Das Durcheinander der eingestzten Elementar Kräfte führte nur zu weiteren Verlusten unter den eigenen Leuten. Einige Cirkler verschlossen die Tür eines Hafencafes von innen und versuchten sich zu verstecken. Einen der sich im Schrank verborgen hatte erwischte es als erstes. Drei Krallen bohrten sich in seine Hüftgegend und er spürte einen heftigen Schmerz. Die Explosion seines Unterleibes spürte er nicht mehr. Die anderen veruchten nun wieder das Cafe zu verlassen. Zwei von ihnen nahmen eine unfreiwillige Abkürzung durch die Wand und der Rest verlor die Köpfe. 'A'uf der Freifläche des Hafengeländes wurde es gespenstisch Still. Die Cirkel Toa wussten nicht ob es ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war. Doch so ruckartig die Ruhe eingetreten war, des do ruckartig endete sie wieder. Ein undurch dringlicher Hagel von Protostahl Bolzen ging über die Cirkel Toa nieder. Der Anführer sah entsetzt zu wie seine Toa zusammen sackten, umgerissen, gesiebt oder buchstäblich zerschossen wurden. Was geht hier vor sich dachte er voller entsetzen. Plötzlich wurde er hoch gerissen und gegen den Container geworfen. Dieser verbäulte bei dem Aufschlagen des Toa. Ein anderer Cirkel Toa wollte seinem Anführer zu Hilfer eilen doch ein kurzes aufblitzen und ein langer chnitt in der Containerwand der dem Anführer den Kopf kostete ließ den Toa im Stand erstarren. Onu Metru 'I'm Archiv häuften sich die toten Körper der Cirkel Toa. In den Gängen des unterirdischen Komplexes waren sie für ihre Angreifer wie auf einem Präsentierteller. Fröhlich und Kleinteile produzierend schnetzelte sich dieser durch die Gänge. Über all hörte man Schreie von sterbenden oder verletzten Cirkel Toa. Würde ein Matoraner dies hier mit erleben, würde er das Archiv wohl nie mehr betreten wollen. Die Verbände des Cirkels wurden Ziel genau durch die Gänge getrieben. Der Gegner wusste genau was er wollte. "Hier geht es nicht mehr weiter!" schrie ein Cirkeltoa, bevor er von einem unsichtbarem Gegner halbiert wurde. Die anderen sahen das der Gang an dieser Stelle mit toten Kamaraden zugestopft war. 'D'ie verzweifelte Meute drängte wieder zurück den Gang entlang. Dabei nahm man auf gestürtze und Toa die zurück blieben keine Rücksicht mehr. Ihre letzten Schreie trieben die panische Meute nur noch schneller an. Sie stolperten, überannten die, die Gestürtz waren und zerquätchten sich ihm Gedränge. Am anderen Ende mussten nun entsezt feststellen, das auch dieses mit toten Körpern zugstopft war. Sie saßen in der Falle. Eine gewaltige Flammenwand schob sich von hinten heran und verschlang einen nach dem anderen. "Das ist ziemlich Warm da drin lachten Scorpi und Nemo B.I.M.A. 'D'ie beiden Rats Toa hatten das Archiv mit minimaler Beschädigung von den Cirkel Toa gereinigt. Nun begannen sie damit wieder alles Aufzuräumen. Die Matoraner der Geheimen Gemeinde waren den beiden Toa des Steins dabei behilflich. Sie hatten nicht sonderlich viel Zeit, denn in nur 1 Woche durfte nichts mehr daran erinnern, das hier unten im Archiv brutale Kämpfe statt gefunden hatten. "Das alles hier wieder in Ordnung zu bringen ist nicht so einfach wie eure Kämpferei!" grummelte Kuhul während ermit einer Liste die endstandenen Schäden festhielt. Ko Metru 'T'akafu stand im Zentrum des Marktplatzes vom Ko Metru und wartete bis ihn die Toa der Cirkel Armee umstellt hatten. Die Cirkel Toa die Schusswaffen besaßen machten diese Schussbereit. Der Toa des Eises blickte sich langsam um und studierte ein letztes mal die Situation. Im nu war er in seinem Schattenfeld verschwunden und die Geschosse die das Schattenfeld trafen konnten ihm keinen Schaden mehr zufügen. Mit einer gelasenheit zog er sein Schwert ließ die Gegner auf sich zu stürmen. Die Cirkeltoa rannten auf den Toa des Eises zu und dieser fegte sie mit seiner langen und leicht gebogenen Klinge weg. Cirkler wurden halbiert, enthauptet oder in allen erdenklichen Richtungen aufgeschlitzt. Gliedmaßen, Kleinteile oder ganze Toa Körper flogen nach hinten bis sie einen Kreis aus Schrott umd den Ratstoa gebildet hatten. 'N'un war es zeit zu Plan B. Takafu kämpfte sich den Weg zu dem Obelisken frei und rannte an diesem durch Schrei des Zorns senkrecht hoch. Im selben Moment sprang Nemo Toa Matokai vom Obelisken und feuerte seine Cordak Raketen in die Cirkel Toa. die Explosionen waren genau so deutlichsichtbar, wie der Schaden den sie anrichteten. Die Cirkel Toa am Boden waren in Deckung gesprungen und traten erst wieder aus dieser herraus, als der Rauch der Explosionen nach ließ. An der Stelle an zuvor ein Toa des Eises Stand, stand nun ein anderer. Eher sie die Situation neu einschätzen konnte, feuerte der Toa mit Protstahl Bolzen um sich und siebte die Cirkel Toa. 'E'inige drangen in einen der Türme des Wissens ein um den Gefechten am Boden zu entgehen. Doch im Turm wurden sie bereits erwartet. Einer der Anfüher sah aus sicher Entfernung wie staubwolken das bersten der Turmwände ankündigte. Dann ging es los. Zu allen Seiten des Turms brachen hier und da Cirkel Toa durch die Turmwand und stürtzen in die Tiefe. Der Anfüher musste zugeben, auch wenn es ihn zu tiefst schockierte, das der Gegner in den 11 Monaten der Kampfruhe einen perfiden aber genialen Plan ausgehekt hatte. Es musste einen Weg geben in diesem Plan eine Schwachstelle zu finden. Doch er würde es nicht mehr tun. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er 12 Raketen auf sich und seine 12 Kamaraden in der kleinen Befestigung zufliegen. Ta Metru 'D'ie Cirkler blickten auf die Häuser Reihe die, die Sicht auf die Straße blockierte. Wo durch sie nicht sehen konnten, gegen was ihr Leute kämpften. Was sie sahen war nur das die eigenden Verbänder in die Straße hineinliefen und über die Häuser oder wieder auf die Kreuzung flogen. Was auch immer die Straße hoch kam es musste sich mindestens um einen Titan handeln. Im nächsten moment folgte eine Reihe von Explosionen, die bis an die Häuser auf der anderen Straßenseite reichten. Der Anführer erkannte jetzt auch das es sich hier um einen Titan handelte. Mit gewaltigen Schwert und Axthieben trieb Axoma die Cirkler vor sich her. Jeder Schnitt zerteilte sie auf der Stelle und ihre Einzelteile und Gliedmaßen regneten umher. 'A'xoma erreichte die Straße und blickte dem Anführer der Feinde ins Auge. Dann stapfte er zielbewusst auf diesen zu. Verzweifelt versuchten die Cirkeltoa den Titan auszubremsen doch ohne Erfolg. Der Titan lächelte endspannt und griff nach einem der Angreifer der ihm eine Granate anheften wolte und zerknüllte ihn. Dann warf er ihn einfach weg. Einen weiteren zertrat er ohne überhaupt etwas zu merken. Mit einem gekonnten Schwerthieb verwandelte er gleich 8 Cirkler zu einem Schrottregen und walzte sich weiter unaufhaltsam vorwärts. Der Anfüher befahl den Rückzug und der Rest seiner Truppen versteckte sich in einer Kanohi Manufaktur. Hastig ordnete er seine Soldaten und teilte ihnen ihre Positionen zu. Axoma lief davon unbeeindruckt einmal völlig endspannt um das Produktionsgebäude. "Was macht der da draussen?" fragte einer der Toa im Gebäude. "'D'as wüsste ich jetzt auch gern!" murmelte der Anführer. Axoma musterte das Tor das zur Verladerampe führte. Dann schreite ich mal zur Tat dachte er zufrieden. und versetzte dem Tor an einigen Stellen gezielte harte Faustschläge. Dann setzte er seinen Rundgang fort. "Verdammt noch mal!" schrie der Anführer, "dieser rote Mistkerl spert uns hier ein. Zeitgleich ertönte wieder ein lauter Schlag. Ein Cirkeltoa bestädigte die erschütternde Vermutung seines Anfühers. In einiger Entfernung kletterte Axoma auf ein riesiges Geschütz, was er selbst gebaut hatte. Das mechanische Konstrukt begann sich Schritt für Schritt zu aktivieren. Der Anführer blickte aus dem Fenster der Manufaktur und erstarte vor Schreck. Eine riesige Kanone feuerte auf das Gebäude. Die Explosion war groß und heftig. Breit grinsent stand der Titan vor dem rauchendem Schuttberg der einst die Kanohi Manufaktur war. Le Metru 'D'ie verzweiflung stand in den Augen der Cirkel Toa. Immer wieder verschwand einer von ihnen spurlos. Es war als würde der Erdboden sie verschlingen. Lediglich die Waffen und Kanohi fielen vom Himmel. Die Truppe rannte so schnell sie nur konnte auf die Luftschiffwerft zu. Dieser Ort weckt jetzt schon Alpträume denn einige hatten die Ereignisse vor 12 Monaten immer noch in Erinnerung. Der Anfüher der Truppe suchte die Wachposten die er ausgeschickt hatte. Doch an ihrer Stelle lagen nur noch die Kanohi und die Waffen. Die Verzeiflung nahm zu, sie mussten hier schnellsten fort. Der Anführer duckte sich als er einen Windzug vernahm und wieder 4 seiner Toa hoben in die Luft und verschwanden danach. Immer wieder und immer wieder stießen die unsichtbaren Wesen auf die Cirkel Toa zu. 'A'b diesem Zeitpunkt aber verschwanden die Toa nicht mehr sonder stürtzten aus großer höhe wieder zu Boden. So nahmen sie beim Aufprall immer noch einen oder zwei andere Cirkler mit. Durch die gezielten Anflüge zwangen die Angreifer ihre Beute in ein neue Richtung. Die Cirkel Toa wurden auf einen offenen Platz zugetrieben. Dem Anfüher und seinen Toa stockte der Atem. Im Mittelpunkt des Platzes lagen alle verschwundenen Cirkeltoa sauber auf gehäuft daneben die Waffen und daneben die Kanohi Masken. Diese Vorführung der Gefallen tat ihr übriges und die Moral dar Cirkel Toa brach ein für allemal zusammen. 'S'pät am Abend trafen alle anderen Teams des Geheimen Rates am Marktplatz ein. "Interresante Trophäensammlung!" sprach Igni und lobte Gorast und Krika so wie er auch zu vor alle anderen gelobt hatte. "Last uns hier abhauen!" kicherte Tuyet zufrieden. Die Gemeinschaft des Geheimen Rates schlug den Weg nach Ga Metru ein und verschwand. Bald danach trafen die Vahki Transporter ein und Dumes Vahki luden die leblosen Körper in die Transporter. Es dauert noch die ganze Nacht bis die Vahki alle gefallen Cirkler gefunden und eingesammelt hatten. Am nächsten Morgen verließen die Matoraner wieder das Koloseum unddas Alltagsleben kehrte wieder in Metru Nui ein. Prolog 'I'rgend wo in Metru Nui. "Es ist jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auch uns finden!" fluchte einer der Gezeichneten, "wir haben keine Trymphe mehr in der Hand!" Die anderen 2 mussten ihm wohl oder übel zustimmen. Die Armee ihrer Toa war mit allen Reservisten aus anderen Universen in nur einer Nacht und einem Tag ausgelöscht worden. Desweiteren hatten sie die Portalschlüssel welche kurze Zeit in ihrem Besitz waren ebenfalls verloren. "Was wir nicht vergessen dürfen ist," warf ein Gezeichneter ein, "wir haben auch 3 von uns verloren." "Was uns bleibt sind nur wir drei und unsere Leibwächter." fuhr ein anderer fort. Sie alle 3 wussten das 30 Leibwächter garnichts gegen Toa war, wo zwei alleine ein Kontigent vernichten konnten. Alle wussten wases zu tuen gab. Es war die Zeit gekommen sich neu zu Orientieren. Kategorie:Toa-Mata-Nui